


If I Could Hold You Too

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, They share the same obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Joe has a new obsession and Quinn finds out but instead of murdering the poor girl she's intrigued.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Love Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Original Female Character(s), Love Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	If I Could Hold You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to this fandom but I'm hooked and got this idea of a what if Joe had slightly different taste in his next....love. I'm not even sure if anyone will read this but I do have a few ideas for chapters and where it will go as it goes on it'll get darker and more explicit thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Also this hasn't been edited cause frankly im a bit embarassed to share this with my beta especially when I get chapter 3 done. Criticism welcome. Haven't written a lot in a year. 
> 
> Will also be switching from third and first perspective to get more inside look at the original character.

You know it's probably a bad idea to be watching her but she is this new exciting thing you desire and you want so badly to get to know her and be a part of her world. She isn’t like all the others...not like Love she's different she’s special not that you love, Love any less. Her look is simple and clean like she doesn’t want to be noticed like she wants to stay hidden in the shadows. You found out she owns a comic book store and that she reads the whole day but the books are always covered up in some cheap paper to prevent anyone knowing her secrets. You try to look her up but shes like a ghost, an enigma and it entices you to follow her. She isn’t like the others in anyway but theres a haunted look in her eyes similar to Love that you recognize seeing another kindred spirit. You haven’t brought anything up with Love yet preferring to keep it all a secret. You wanted her to remain hidden from any eyes… especially Loves….for now. 

Walking into your shop one day I finally get the nerve to approach you feeling ready and intrigued I put on my best smile and try to gauge your reaction but your remained uninterested and aloof even for me being a potential customer. You continue to read your book and only glance up briefly as the bell signals my entry to your store. I can tell in one glance you’ve sized me up and already thought to yourself I’m little importance in your world. But I want you to be part of mine. 

Another employee approaches me but I’d much rather be talking to you they ramble on about the newest editions and ask what I’m looking for but all I can do is keep glancing your way wanting you to notice me more. I remain unmoved and try to appear interested but the employee picks up on my utter uninterested in having a conversation I’m polite but would prefer to browse on my own. I find myself browsing completely out of my depth in this world not really understanding why adults would want to look at pictures instead of reading more words….the pictures take away from the fantasy of the story. I find myself in a section marked ‘Local Artist’ browsing I see something dark catch my eye and pick up the book with interest. The cover is of a woman bound and gagged with a tear in her eye. I smirk for a moment then put it back… I feel your eyes on me as I continue peruse each section looking for something that might else catch your attention. The book I’d previously picked up had intrigued you I guessed but I couldn’t be sure. I picked up some random comics not really caring what they were and placing them on the counter for you to ring it up. 

Your eyes burned into me as you looked down at my selection and I could see you were fighting to roll your eyes. “Are you new?” you asked me as I felt you judging the items on the counter. 

I gave you a shrug and tried to appear bewildered. “Honestly I’m just curious what the fuss is about.” 

You chuckle and shake your head. “This is all garbage just mediocre stories and the hero always wins and the bad guy always loses.” you said looking bored you pushed the comics away and got up. I watched you walk to the back grabbing a thick looking book from the back. You placed down on the counter and smiled. I picked it up glancing through the pages then flipping it over to read the summary, it intrigued me. 

“Do you always know what to get for your customers?” I ask kindly placing the book on the counter and taking out cash to pay for it. 

“I’m good at telling what someone wants.” you replied simply placing my new purchase in a bag and halting the conversation. “Your new and I can tell but this… this is a masterpiece it has everything its not about who wins or loses or good versus evil its just simplicity.” you explained. “Plus its my favorite.” 

“Well I’ll respect your utter expertise.” I replied giving you a charming smile that didn’t seem to effect you in the slightest. You picked up your book once more and ended the conversation as you continued to read. I was hooked from that conversation the fullness of your lips the deep under tones of your voice and way you seem to just push me off as if I didn’t matter to you but that smirk behind the book that showed me you were interested. 

“I’m Joe….” I offered seeing if I could engage you anymore. You glanced up nodded and went back to your book. I felt like I’d been dismissed but as I was heading out the door you spoke. 

“I’m Riley come back Joe once you’ve finished that and we could have a chat.” you explained then your eyes were back to devouring the text in front of you. From that moment I was intrigued eager to get home and read this sacred text that might just unlock more of the enigma that is you. 

I continued to watch you but as I did I was getting less careful to Love had caught on. I knew she wasn’t stupid but I needed more time… she was going to ruin what we had and I couldn’t let that happen but instead of being angry and jealous when she found it she was intrigued and curious. She wanted to know could possibly hold my attention for so long and this Riley..You is where our story truly begins. You and me and Love as it should be. 

“I really don’t have time for this Ben I’m running late you were suppose to be ready to open tonight.” Riley yelled out as she unlocked another section of the Comic store and raised the door up. After hours the comic book store turned into an oasis for nerds and geeks those that just wanted to let loose with like minds. Riley manned the bar changed into something more provocative she showed more skin at night wanting to tease and drain the wallets of her customers with her coy smirks and cat like eyes. But tonight you seem to be looking annoyed and rushed as she filled drink orders and watched the clock with worry. 

Ben was almost always late for his shift and Riley really didn’t even know why she still kept him eployeee she had a tight schedule and if she was late…. Well she couldn’t be late not this. 

“Get these drink orders I told you I had to leave by nine.” Riley barked out she was the owner and as being the owner sometimes she had to put her foot down on the situation especially with late employees. “Sarah seems to come on time everytime.” she scolded him then threw down her apron and rushed out the back door. She walked down an alley then down the block nervously looking around before a car pulled up and rolled down its windows she gave a deep then entered. 

“I’m sorry I’m late work….” 

“The contract says….” 

“I know what the damn contract says if they need to deduct my pay then do it. They know what I do and they agreed to cut me some slack its a busy night a new….” 

The driver growled. “I don’t care..they don’t care. They are waiting.” he instructed. 

I watched from afar in my car a frown on my face as you got into that random car and started to speed away. I tried to be cautious and follow from afar but as soon as the driver hit the highway its as if you vanished in a sea. I wanted to know what this secret was and why you were getting into strange cars. You’d had the same routine for weeks now what had changed? I wondered as I drove home and began to form a plan. I opened your computer trying to track your phone but you had left it at the store. You were careful… or perhaps forgetful? I couldn’t pinpoint exactly but I was more intrigued about this new information. I wanted to know more about you.


End file.
